<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Ashland by 2MusicLover2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685190">Welcome to Ashland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2'>2MusicLover2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Celebrity AU, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Memories, Muggle AU, Parties, like a lot, theyre actors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have known each other since they were eight, and they instantly hated each other. Of course, they met because they had to play best friends on a tv show, and after a while, they managed to become hesitant friends, and then lovers.</p><p>Now, it’s been ten years since the show has ended and a lot has happened. Draco is doing promo for a new movie that’s coming out, which means talk shows. Talk shows mean reliving his past, especially his past with Harry.</p><p>This is a story told through memories; some are happy... some are sad... some are funny... some are painful... but Draco is reliving them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Difference in Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>17 October 2020</strong>
</p><p>“And now, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Mister Draco Malfoy!</p><p>“How are you doing today, Draco?”</p><p>“I’m alright, Susan, I’m alright. How about you?”</p><p>“Never better, especially since you’re here.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just a real treat, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Always have been, always will be. You were so adorable when you were just starting out as little Adrien Rayne on <em>Welcome to Ashland</em>. I can’t believe how long it’s been!”</p><p>“We’re the same age, how can you not believe it?”</p><p>“Oh, you know what I mean.</p><p>“Speaking of <em>Welcome to Ashland</em>, you all just had a reunion, I hear.”</p><p>“Yeah, we did.”</p><p>“And how was that?”</p><p>“...Different. Definitely very… different…”</p><p>“Different how?”</p><p>“Well, for one, I was considerably more drunk at this last one. Two… I don’t really remember much of it, but I can tell you that I woke up covered in puke for the first time since… ever.”</p><p>
  <strong>9 October 2020</strong>
</p><p>“I ’pose a toast!”</p><p>Everyone was beyond piss-drunk. Katie’s drink sloshed in her cup as she threw one arm around Draco’s shoulder and held the soda-spiked vodka out with her other hand. Draco leaned his weight into her and they both stumbled forwards until sloppy hands somehow managed to catch them and steady them enough for Katie to finish speaking.</p><p>“A toas’ for ‘Arry!” she said, and Draco might not have been able to remember that night in the morning but the stab of pain he felt at her words told him he wasn’t nearly drunk enough in that moment, so he downed his glass in two swift gulps.</p><p>“To Harry!” the voices around him all shouted, various degrees of slurred speech and agony heard in each voice.</p><p>The room spun around Draco and suddenly all he could see were shoes and the neon lights bouncing across the club floor. His hand stung and was kind of wet, but he was more bothered by the feeling of liquid clawing its way up his throat.</p><p>Someone shouted something and he vaguely registered a hand rubbing his back, but none of that mattered.</p><p>It was too different.</p><p>
  <strong>16 October 2010</strong>
</p><p>“Babe, you look fine, I promise.”</p><p>“Says you. You’ll say anything to get laid tonight.”</p><p>Harry smirked over Draco’s shoulder in the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist. “And what are my chances?”</p><p>“Hmm… pretty low. You’d be better off just hiring a prostitute.”</p><p>“What?!” Harry exclaimed, seemingly offended although Draco knew him well enough to know it was just an act.</p><p>Draco grinned at their reflection and leaned back so Harry was forced to hold him up. “Mm-hmm. You were mean to me earlier, therefore no sex for you. Feel free to get off elsewhere, it’s not like I care.”</p><p>“Stop lying, you do care,” Harry countered. His lips moved lightly against Draco’s neck as he spoke, placing gentle kisses every now and then. “You care so much more than you would like to admit.”</p><p>“Nope. Not at all. Why should I care, it’s not like you’re anything other than a good shag to me.” The way he arched his neck to give Harry more room to work told the dark-haired boy that the previous threats of no sex were completely empty and meaningless.</p><p>“Well, then,” Harry said and he stopped what he was doing to drop his hold and back a step away from Draco, which earned a noise of protest from the blond. “Maybe I <em>will</em> take my business elsewhere if you’re so ungrateful for it.”</p><p>Draco turned around and wrapped his own arms around Harry. “Now, why would you do that? I’m the best you’ll ever have,” he said, and he punctuated the statement with a slow kiss that Harry chased after when he pulled away.</p><p>“I love you,” Harry whispered as he leaned up slightly to catch Draco’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Draco whispered back. “We need to go, though.”</p><p>Harry whined and pulled away to fall back on the unmade, king-size bed of their shared flat. “Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here and fuck?”</p><p>Draco laughed. “Sorry, babe, but no. As much as I’d love to, no. This is the reunion for our show that we were the stars of. You and me. Without us, there would have been no show just like there will be no reunion if we’re not there.”</p><p>“Fine.” Harry sighed over-exaggeratedly and stood up, linked his arm with Draco’s, and plastered a grin on his face. “Ready, darling, the love of my life?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, honey-bunches. I’ll never be more ready for anything in my life.”</p><p>“Don’t mock me, bitch,” Harry said with laughter.</p><p>“I can still take away sex. We haven’t done it yet today, it is still an option.”</p><p>“You’re just blue-balling yourself there, babe.”</p><p>They started on their way down the stairs, Harry’s hand rested on the small of Draco’s back as they walked side by side in comfortable silence.</p><p>“You know what I just realized?” Harry asked as Draco unlocked his car and climbed into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Hmm?” Draco replied.</p><p>“Over half of the people that are gonna be here have never even known us to get along, let alone known us to be dating. This is gonna be fun!” Harry said with a grin.</p><p>“We’ve been dating for almost two years now, how could they not know? Our first date was about as public as it gets. The entire world knows we’re a thing,” Draco said, confused.</p><p>“Yes, but some of them have never been in our presence when we’re not at each other’s throats the whole time.”</p><p>“Well, technically—”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you know what I mean you git.”</p><p>Draco glanced at Harry, a sneer on his face. “Just go ahead and keep insulting me, see where that gets you.”</p><p>“It’s going to get me into your pants. Go on. Admit it. Admit that my insults turn you on,” Harry goaded. He leaned across the center console of the car and licked a line from Draco’s collar bone to his ear at the same time that he started palming the boy through his jeans.</p><p>“I’m driving, you arse. Get back in your seat,” Draco said, and he shoved Harry away with one hand.</p><p>Harry pouted the rest of the ride to the club and was still pouting when they walked in together to be bombarded by their former cast and crew mates. The ones that they had been in contact with more frequently, like Ron and his newest girlfriend Hermione, and Katie, stayed towards the back of the group to let the others have a chance to talk to the two main characters of <em>Welcome to Ashland</em>. Harry remained in a stony silence for almost the first twenty minutes of their reunion party, but Draco refused to let his boyfriend’s bad mood ruin his own mood, so he headed to the bar to get a drink before dancing. Maybe he could bribe Harry into a better mood with some alcohol.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” a voice asked behind Draco, and he smiled as he realized who it was and turned around.</p><p>“Finally come to say hi, have you?” he asked Blaise. He shook his head at the offered drink and held up his own.</p><p>“I figured I’d wait until after the less interesting ones have had their way with you.”</p><p>Draco laughed.</p><p>“So,” Blaise said. “What’s up with you and Harry now?”</p><p>“Nothing he won’t get over by the end of the night,” Draco answered, then looked over Blaise’s shoulder and smiled. “Ah, here he is now! How you doing, babe?”</p><p>Harry grinned brightly and took a drink from Draco’s glass. “You’ll never guess what just happened!”</p><p>“Someone tried hitting you up and you denied them because you already have a gorgeous, live-in boyfriend to cater to all of your fantasies,” Draco said with a smirk, taking his glass back from Harry and drinking out of it himself.</p><p>“Like you actually cater to my fantasies,” Harry said with an eye roll. “No, that’s not even close. Quite the opposite, actually.”</p><p>“What, then? The suspense is just killing me.”</p><p>“I just had some random group of girls I’ve never seen before come up to me and ask me what drugs I had to use to get you to date me!”</p><p>Draco burst into laughter. “And what did you tell them?”</p><p>“That no drugs were needed other than a rigged game of spin-the-bottle.”</p><p>“Well, actually…” Draco said, choosing to trail off rather than finish the sentence.</p><p>“Wait,” Blaise said. “Why is there an actually? Did you drug Draco?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t drug Draco. He’s just being petty. The only drugs he took were completely willingly. More than willingly, actually. He was practically begging me for them.”</p><p>“I was not!” Draco interjected, acting offended.</p><p>“‘Harry! Harry, please, give them to me! I can’t sleep and I need to go on set soon, so, please, give me the drugs and cover for me! Please!?’” Harry mocked in an over exaggeratedly posh accent.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, I do not sound like that. Second of all, I have never begged you for anything—”</p><p>“You know, if you’re going to imitate pinocchio telling a lie, your nose needs to grow,” Harry said as he tapped Draco’s nose, causing Draco to push his hand away with a sneer.</p><p>“I wasn’t—”</p><p>“Honey, you have begged for so many things,” Harry claimed.</p><p>“Yeah, alright, sure. You say that, but yet I have never seen any proof,” Draco retorted.</p><p>“That’s ‘cause you never let me keep any proof,” Harry said with a sly grin, stealing Draco’s drink once more.</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes at them.</p><p>“Anyways,” he said, not wanting to be witness to this strange form of foreplay the couple had, but still wanting to talk to his childhood friend. “What have you two been up to? I think I remember seeing something in the tabloids that you’ve been shacking up?”</p><p>“Mm,” Draco hummed, nodding along. “Got an apartment together few months back. Only made sense as we hadn’t really been spending any time apart for the past year and a half. We’ve got a cat now, too. All Harry’s doing, of course, I just came home, and there it was, sitting on the counter and looking at me all expectantly.”</p><p>Blaise smirked and Draco scowled.</p><p>“What’s that look for?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Blaise said. “It’s just weird hearing you two calling each other by your first names and talking of such domesticity as cats and apartments. I guess I still can’t believe how far we’ve all come.”</p><p>“Yes, well,” Draco said, stealing his drink back from Harry who had somehow managed to take it again without him noticing.</p><p>“What about you, Blaise? What have you been up to?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Not nearly anything as extreme as getting a cat, I can assure you,” Blaise said. “Traveling, mostly. Went to Paris for a but a few years back, just on vacation. Recently did a short stint on some show over in America, nothing exciting, just some crime drama where I was a villain for a couple episodes. That’s about all really. No lasting affairs or what have you. Still flying it solo.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Blaise, don’t you think it’s time you settle down with someone?” Harry asked, throwing his arm around Draco as if proving a point.</p><p>“We’re not even twenty yet, why would I? Just because you two have got it all figured out doesn’t mean the rest of us need to.”</p><p>Harry shrugged and looked up at Draco. He was only an inch shorter, but, God, Draco lived for that inch.</p><p>“Anyone catch your eye tonight, at least?” Draco inquires, attempting to keep the conversation light without completely diverting the topic to something else.</p><p>“Here and there. Just as I think I find a nice one, though, someone else seems to be there to take her,” Blaise said, eyeing the mass of bodies dancing along to the booming music.</p><p>“Yeah, can’t help you there,” Draco replied. “We do <em>not</em> have the same type and I’m not sure I’d do you any good in trying to talk to anyone.”</p><p>“No worries,” Blaise said with a relaxed smile. He was always relaxed. “I’ll get one eventually. Won’t do me any good just standing here talking to you two, though, so I best be off to grant the ladies their dreams of dancing with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>With that, Blaise tipped back the last of his drink then melted into the crowd.</p><p>“Had he always been such a dick?” Harry asked. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist even tighter and buried his head in his neck.</p><p>“Not like you can talk much,” Draco said, squeezing Harry just as tightly.</p><p>Harry scoffed. “Neither can you.”</p><p>“Yes, well, mine’s nicer,” Draco said with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes, stealing Draco’s drink one last time to finish it off.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s dance. Celebrate. As you said, it is <em>our</em> reunion party for <em>our</em> show that <em>we</em> were the stars of. I think that means <em>we</em> ought to join in on the celebrations and <em>dance</em>.”</p><p>Draco let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor of the club. He sneered at the sweaty bodies around them and pressed himself as close as he could get to Harry, protectively putting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist in case any not-so-well-informed club-goers got any nasty ideas. Or any well-informed club-goers, for that matter, Draco thought as he remembered all the times he and Harry have had a threesome proposed to them. Draco didn’t share. Not even for one night.</p><p>Harry turns around from where he was pressed up with his back against Draco’s front and wraps his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling him into a filthy kiss made slightly sloppier by the alcohol and the bodies that continually bumped into them.</p><p>“Home?” Harry asked in the minute space between them when they pulled back for a bit more air.</p><p>Draco wanted to, oh, he wanted to so bad. But, he knew he could wait, and that they probably should wait, so he shook his head. “It’s been barely an hour. We still need to be here, the real celebration hasn’t started yet.”</p><p>Harry sighed. “Fine. More alcohol, then.”</p><p>“Well, I won’t say no to that. Come on, it’s way to hot and crowded here, anyways.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>They went back to the bar and pulled a couple of stools closer together so that they were pressed up side-by-side as they sat. The bartender nodded at them politely as he set a pair of drinks in front of them without them even having to order. This was there favorite club after all, and they spent practically every other weekend here either with just each other or with a group of their closest friends.</p><p>“So, what other ‘celebrations’ do we have to get through yet?” Harry asked after he took a long sip of his drink.</p><p>“Pansy mentioned something about getting the club to ourselves after an hour or so and then we were going to do a special toast or something. More dancing. Pansy made me promise we’d stay at least until after she came to visit with us, and she hasn’t done that yet, so…” Draco said. He trailed off and took a drink, glancing around the club to avoid Harry’s eyes. He knew Harry would be unhappy with the arrangement.</p><p>Sure enough, Harry sighed in exasperation. “We’ll never get to leave, then,” he whined.</p><p>“Let’s just stay a little longer and then we can seek her out ourselves, okay? You normally enjoy this kinda thing, what’s up tonight?” Draco asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just… I woke up in a bad mood today and everything just feels… uncomfortable. You ever get those days?” Harry replied, shifting in his seat as if to prove his point.</p><p>Draco smiles. “Sometimes, yeah. Okay, deal: tell me if it’s too much and we’ll go and we can just have lunch with Pansy some other day. If you’re up for it, though, I would really like to stay a little bit longer.”</p><p>“Deal,” Harry agreed.</p><p>Luckily for Harry, Pansy joined them at the bar not long after this conversation, readjusting herself in her hot pink dress that left little to the imagination.</p><p>“Why, hello there, boys,” she said, leaning on Harry’s shoulder as she pulled the stool next to him a little bit closer before she jumped up to sit on it. Even in her tallest pair of stilettos, she was still rather short. “How are you doin’ this fine evenin’?”</p><p>“We were just debating on leaving, and Draco told me we couldn’t until we saw you, so thanks for coming over so quickly,” Harry said with a smile, and even though it was the truth, it was quite obvious that he was only teasing her.</p><p>“That’s no fun!” Pansy whined. “Katie tells me you haven’t even said hi to her yet! And, I only saw you dancing for one song. One! How can you only dance to one song?!”</p><p>“To be fair, we just had breakfast with Katie this morning,” Draco put in.</p><p>Pansy waved her hand through the air in a vague gesture then took Harry’s drink. “Yes, well…” she downed the glass in one swallow and pulled a slightly disgusted face, then snapped to get the bartender’s attention for a refill. “You still only danced for one song and I demand you dance a little more. Come on, dance with me! Please? I wanna make some people <em>jealous</em>.”</p><p>“Sorry, Pans, you know our policy on threesomes,” Draco said.</p><p>“We don’t have them,” Harry elaborated, even though none of the three of them needed it.</p><p>“It’s not <em>technically</em> a threesome if all we’ll be doing is dancing,” Pansy whined, clearly drunk as she laid the upper half of her body across the bar counter. “I know there will be no feelings or whatnot involved. I just wanna have <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>Harry and Draco exchanged a horrified look, and then Pansy stood up and shoved herself between them, screaming into their ears, “<em>That’s all they really want, some fun! When the working day is done! Oh, girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wan</em>—”</p><p>Draco plastered his hand over Pansy’s mouth, effectively muffling the rest of her rather obnoxious and out-of-tune rendition of <em>Girls Just Wanna Have Fun</em>.</p><p>“Pans, you’re drunk,” Harry said.</p><p>“Yeah, are you sure you really feel up to dancing?” asked Draco, removing his hand from her mouth to allow her to answer.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Pansy said.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows. It couldn’t <em>hurt</em> to dance with Pansy.</p><p>“If you’re sure, then,” Draco said. “Just as long as you don’t get sick on me.”</p><p>“I would <em>never</em>,” Pansy promised, grabbing both boys’ wrists and dragging them back out to the dance floor.</p><p>They ended up sandwiched together, Pansy in between Draco and Harry, not grinding on each other, but it was close enough that a number of club goers were throwing Pansy jealous looks. That is, until Pansy broke her promise and threw up all over Draco’s shirt a few songs in, causing everyone nearest them to stop dancing.</p><p>“Okay, time to go, then, I think,” Harry said, gently patting Pansy’s back and giving his boyfriend a look of sympathy. “Let’s get you two cleaned up and then I’ll drive you home, kay?”</p><p>Pansy groaned. “I don’t wanna go home yet!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, too bad,” Draco replied as he sneered down at his shirt.</p><p>Harry led them off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms where they found Katie, who took one look at Pansy and Draco and sighed then pulled Pansy into her side, making sure to keep the puke off of her at the same time.</p><p>“I’ll get her cleaned up, Harry, you take care of your man. Do you want me to drive you all home? I haven’t been drinking anything and I took a cab here,” she said.</p><p>“If you would, thanks,” Harry said. “I’ve only drank a little, but I’d rather not risk it.”</p><p>“Good,” Katie said with a nod. “Meet me out front when you’re ready.”</p><p>Harry followed Draco into the men’s bathroom where he found him pulling his shirt over his head and running it under the sink. Harry licked his lips, admiring the pale skin, and slid up right behind Draco, wrapping his arms around him and taking the shirt into his own hands.</p><p>“Let me help with that,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, only just loud enough to be heard over the pounding bass of the music muffled by the bathroom door.</p><p>Draco let go of his shirt and turned in Harry’s arms, leaning into him. “Don’t think you’ll get a quickie just for helping me clean Pansy’s puke off of my shirt.”</p><p>“Not interested in a quickie,” Harry said with a smirk and pressed a kiss just below Draco’s ear. “Rather wait ‘til we get home and can have the real thing.”</p><p>“Mm,” Draco hummed.</p><p>Harry finished getting what he could washed off of Draco’s shirt and gently disentangled himself to move over to the hand dryer. He turned it on and started running the shirt underneath it, repeating the process several times until the shirt was only damp rather than completely soaking.</p><p>“How much you wanna bet Pansy’s gonna call me tomorrow, pissed off because she doesn’t remember talking to us?” Draco joked when Harry handed the shirt back over, and they both laughed.</p><p>“I’m not gonna bet you on that ‘cause you’re probably right,” Harry replied.</p><p>They exited the bathroom still smiling and waved goodbye to as many of their friends as they could find on their way outside of the club where Katie and Pansy were already waiting.</p><p>Draco tossed his keys to Katie who easily caught them and unlocked the car, helping Pansy into the passenger seat before getting in the driver’s seat herself.</p><p>“I’m just gonna drive you to yours and then call a cab for Pansy and I to go to mine, and she can just stay with me for the night,” Katie said, pulling away from the curb.</p><p>“Nonsense,” said Harry. “You can both stay at ours.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” Katie said.</p><p>“Positive,” Draco affirmed. “You two can stay at ours and we can all go out for breakfast in the morning and we’ll drop you both off at your flats afterwards.”</p><p>“Okay,” Katie said.</p><p>Harry and Draco’s flat definitely had enough room for the two girls. Besides the master bedroom that Harry and Draco stayed in, there was a guest bedroom with a king-sized bed, a living room with two extremely comfortable couches, and a loft with a third couch to match the ones in the living room. Their flat was often used for everyone to crash at after club nights, not only because of this abundance of space, but also because it was closest to the best clubs.</p><p>“You know the drill, pick where you want to sleep, it doesn’t matter to us, if it’s in the kitchen you can eat it, and pain killer is in the cabinet above the bathroom sink,” Draco listed as the four friends entered the flat together.</p><p>“Thanks, Draco. Thanks, Harry,” Katie said.</p><p>They broke off, Katie bringing Pansy into the guest room and getting her settled into bed with a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside table for the morning before she grabbed some blankets for herself to sleep on one of the couches, and Harry and Draco went off to the bathroom connected to their bedroom to wash off all of the filth from the club, including Pansy’s puke.</p><p>That was when they realized that having to wash someone’s puke off of you is a real mood killer, even after you are clean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!</p><p>So, I came up with this idea a couple of months ago while I was working. It was one of the many stories I was plotting in my head to pass the time, and now that I actually have time to start writing it, here we are!</p><p>When I first started writing this it wasn’t really a Drarry fic, it was just two random people I didn’t even have a name for. But then as I started getting more and more ideas for it, it just started fitting them more and more, so it turned into one. The show that they are in was also added later, as I knew I wanted them to be in a show together but couldn’t come up with a plot for it. I eventually decided to just use one of my original stories that I never got around to writing, and since I decided that I became much more interested in writing it, either as a script or a comic or both.</p><p>This is only a side project for me right now, my main project being the “...And They Were Friends” series, so I don’t have a regular updating schedule for this. So, please subscribe so you can be notified whenever I add a new chapter, as it will be completely random and just whenever I finish something.</p><p>Kudos are always appreciated, they make me feel so good about my writing, so please make sure to leave some if you enjoyed! I also reply to all comments and love seeing your feedback!</p><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!<br/>-2MusicLover2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone.</p><p>So, I’m posting something similar on all of my works in progress, but basically I just want to let you all know that it’s going to be a while before any more content is posted. Don’t worry, I’m not giving up on this story, or any of my other works, I just need to take a break from being online for a bit. I’ve realized that being online at the moment is making my anxiety soar amid everything that is going on. I was able to handle it at first with just the virus, but I live in the US and with everything that has happened here in these past few days with all of these protests that have started becoming violent, my anxiety has started to spike. After some thinking I’ve decided that the best way to get it under control would be to just stay offline for a week or two so I can gather my thoughts and hopefully by mid-June I’ll be back with some more content.</p><p>Stay safe out there everyone, and hopefully I’ll be back in a couple of weeks!</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      <p>-2MusicLover2</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>